Flame retardants like bisphenol A bis(diphenyl phosphate) (BPADP) and resorcinol bis(diphenyl phosphate) (RDP) are known to adversely affect the impact strength as they cause an increase in the ductile-brittle transition temperature of certain thermoplastic compositions. Therefore, it is hard to maintain good impact performance at both low temperature and room temperature when introducing conventional flame retardants. In filled product, incorporation of filler further impedes the ability to achieve good performance at both room temperature and lower temperatures. There is a need in the market for products that maintain good impact performance at both low temperature and room temperature.